


Autmn Afternoon

by KaraStormFury



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dragonbound, Dragonbound AU, Dragons, Fan Characters, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraStormFury/pseuds/KaraStormFury
Summary: This is a thing from my AU and has nothing to do with the ninja! Its a backstory type thing!
Kudos: 1





	Autmn Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing from my AU and has nothing to do with the ninja! Its a backstory type thing! 
> 
> IDEA  
> A group of children discover a dead body.  
> Kara/Raydar = Storm  
> Jacob/Condor = Fire  
> Elinore/Nymeria = Stone  
> Sam/Muto = Frost

“C’mon Kara! Hurry up, even Elinore is ready to go!” Kara was too busy tying her shoelaces to hear Jacob’s comment let alone Elinore scolding him for calling her out.  
Kara got up and ran over to her Dragonbound family with Raydar following her close behind.  
“So what’s the plan lads?” Kara inquired  
“Frosty the Snowman wanted to go to Icewater Park to get some ‘pretty pictures’.”  
“I’ll have you know Jacob Hastings that those ‘pretty pictures’ are going to be featured in the Auckrei weekly magazine.” Sam retorted.  
“Honestly if Jacob keeps talking I doubt we’ll ever get there,” Elinore commented, her dragon Nymeria nodded in agreement. Jacob stared at them a moment then agreed to be quiet the rest of the way to Icewater.

It was a long walk to Icewater. Pitter-patter went the small drops of rain, blanketing the city in a layer of water. The sun was hiding from the rain behind the clouds making the dark alleyways even darker. Auckrei wasn't the biggest city in the realm that title went to Ninjago City however Auckrei held the title of second-biggest and Home of the Dragons. 

The group had made it to the park only slightly soaked. The sky had stopped crying and the sun's god rays shone through the clouds, illuminating the large statue in amongst the trees and lakes of Icewater. The large statue was of the four-headed dragon king ‘Unslaad Jun’ the ‘Eternal King’. It's said that he’s 100 meters tall with the ability to control those with dragon blood and that he rests under Auckrei’s harbour in an ancient tomb, while no one knows if this is true could you imagine if it was? 

Sam had already split off from the group, camera in hand with Frost trailing behind him. “Well then..” Kara trailed off.  
“Guess Frosty saw something pretty.”  
“Sam is always seeing things to photograph.”  
“Elinore has a point, Sam takes photos of like, everything.”  
The six observed as Sam and Frost messed around with the rosebeds that surrounded the statue of Unslaad Jun.  
“Our Frosty duo is certainly some of the weird ones, aren't they? Of course, they are no match for our dearest Stormy Duet.”  
“HEY!-”  
“Y’know I gotta agree with ya there Jacob.”  
“Just because I can’t use my powers doesn't mean they’re not there…”  
“We know Kara, it doesn't matter if you can use them or not, you're still our family.”  
“And that goes for Raydar too. Who could forget the Stormy Boy, aye.”  
“Thanks, guys. Knowing that... It- it helps a lot. More than you know.”  
“Aw c’mon Stormy don't go cryin’ on us now.”  
“Yeah, Sam still needs to take photos of all the-” A shrill shriek had cut Elinore off and we could see Sam frozen just by the statue, Frost in front of him in a protective manner. What happened? Are they okay? The six sprinted over to Sam and Frost. As the gang approached the pair they could see something sticking out from behind the statue. They were all around Sam and Frost checking if they were okay when Elinore turned to what was behind them, what had scared Sam. She screamed, the rest of the group turned to look only to find a corpse, a rotting corpse, the skin was a pale, sunken grey that hung so you could see the outline of his skeleton, a black abyss where there once was eyes.  
What happened? Why- How-  
“Oh, dear... That's um, that is disgusting.” Kara worded, Raydar behind her looking abhorred. “That's absolutely revolting!” Jacob cried.  
“So um, what do we do? We just found a dead guy next to the statue of Unslaad Jun!” Elinore enquired.  
“I would suggest we like, dump in the cemetery but I ain't touching that! And I highly doubt you guys would either.”  
“SO WHAT DO WE DO WITH IT!? ITS A ROTTING CORPSE!”  
“Call the authorities? Have the bobbies take care of it?”  
“We have got to dispose of it” Sam’s voice was nothing more than a whisper but the whole group had heard him as if he shouted it for the whole realm to hear.  
“But Sam-”  
“But what? If we call the bobbies they’ll probably think WE did it and then what? What about our roles as the Dragonbound we have to keep the balance! What happens if we can’t do that because we were stuck in prison for reporting a dead body!”  
“So how do we dispose of it?”  
“Burn it?”  
“I guess that would work…”  
“No reason we can’t try it! Condor!” Jacob called over his wyvern ‘Condor’ and told him to fire upon the corpse. A bright stream of fire poured out of the wyvern’s mouth as if it were a fountain. 

The fire soon stopped and what was once a mouldering corpse was now a simple pile of smouldering ash. The smell that it emitted was certainly one the group would never forget. The smell of burning flesh. 

Kara’s words echoed in the group's mind “What do we do now?”  
“We go back home and pretend this never happened.”  
“Agreed” 

Kara stared at the statue of Unslaad Jun where she and her Dragonbound family once found that corpse. The memories echoing through her mind, It seems like so long ago now.  
Raydar came up behind Kara and nudged her shoulder.  
Kara hugged Raydar in return.


End file.
